


Katzenjammer

by aykayem



Series: Fifty-two words [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aykayem/pseuds/aykayem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of drinking leads to screaming hangovers. Literally. Does anyone actually know where the klaxons came from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katzenjammer

  
_Katzenjammer_  
(n.) lit. "cat's wail" and hence "a discordant sound"; a bad hangover or a general state of depression or bewilderment

It had been two weeks since that last bout of wanderlust had struck, and very little had happened. Theo's birthday was creeping up slowly, the height of summer was upon them now, and Draco was bored. Perhaps more bored than usual, given that they normally had Hogwarts to look forward to. This year, however, they had nothing of the sort. They had the rest of their lives to plan and sort out. Perhaps work, perhaps travel, perhaps more hiding, given the tendency the reporters had to try and nose their way into everyone's business. Draco's mother had thrown a dinner party the night before, and it hadn't a good turnout at all; most of their friends were too wary and afraid to show up at Malfoy Manor, lest the _Daily Prophet_ suddenly paint them all as trying to restart a band of Death Eaters.

But it had been fun, at least. Theo had come by, because people already knew he was one - a former DE, as it were - and he and Draco had dined and dashed as much as one could when they had no plans to go out. instead, they had nicked a full bottle of wine that had been left to aerate, and absconded up to Draco's room. No one questioned it, nor did they really seem to notice. Lucius and Narcissa had been too busy entertaining the few guests they had to care.

And so, a night of raucous, terrible behaviour began, just as most nights like that began: they charmed the room soundproof, took to the bottle, and played a handful of two-person drinking games that ended with nudity and clothing neatly tossed aside. None of the house-elves bothered to check on them, nor did Draco's parents, and that was just the way they liked it.

Of course, the morning eventually came around, as it always did, and with it came a hangover, because that was simply what happened when two young men decided to drink far too much wine and tumble into bed. Draco awoke first (for once) with a loud, unhappy noise that earned him a lazy backhanded swat from his companion, who merely rolled over, tugging blankets away from the blond with a low growl.

"Malfoy, just go back to sleep," Theo muttered, one hand massaging his temples beneath the blankets he'd pulled up over his head. Draco huffed another annoyed noise, scooting over to that he could burrow under with him, one hand wrapping around Theo's waist.

"You can't tell me what to do. It's my room. I could kick you out."

"I'd like to see you _try_ ," Theo replied, rolling his eyes in a slow sort of way, hoping that it didn't make his head ache too much. It did.

Draco's face was promptly buried against his shoulder blade.

"This isn't really working for you, is it?"

"I'm trying to decide if I should get up to retrieve that hangover cure from my bathroom," Draco replied, the words muffled against Theo's skin.

"How is that even a question? Yes, you should go get it."

"Why don't you get it?"

"Because this is your fault, and I deserve nice things. That means you getting up and bringing it to me." With the added bonus of being able to watch Draco's pretty arse. It was a win-win for Theo, honestly.

"I hate you," the blond drawled unhappily, finally throwing the blankets aside so he could roll out of bed with a groan. He was met with perhaps the most obnoxious wail he'd ever heard in his life: an ear-piercing scream of an alarm that was enough to make him clap his hands over his ears with a yelp that was far too discordant. Theo scrambled for his wand, flicking it in a harsh way just to stop the obnoxious clanging.

Silence reigned for a long moment, and both boys let out an exasperated sigh. Draco padded slowly to his bathroom, one hand covering his face in the hope that that might help his hangover some. It didn't, but he came back soon enough with the bottle in hand, taking a swig before passing it off to his friend and flopping back into his bed. The curtains were closed, at least; that was one small blessing.

"What the _hell_ was that, Draco?" Theo finally asked, sounding more exhausted than anything else as he set the hangover cure on the nightstand to his side.

"Near as I can tell, an alarm," Draco replied, his words clipped as he pulled a pillow over his face. "Kill me. I think my head's trying to split itself open from the inside."

"No. You're going to suffer, because I have to. Why was there an alarm set to go off once you got out of bed?"

"Why would I know that?"

"Because it's your room, Malfoy."

"You say that like I remember anything from last night."

"I know you remember _something_ ," Theo said, rolling his eyes skyward. "And that was definitely not my fault, so you can't even try to pull that."

"I wasn't going to blame you for it-"

"Like _hell_ , you weren't," Theo scoffed, pushing the pillow off Draco's face. The blond merely responded with a roll of his eyes before reaching out to push Theo in return.

"Maybe it was both of us. What do you remember about last night?" Draco drawled, flopping back against the bed almost bonelessly. "Short of the obvious."

"I remember you taking it upon yourself to see if you could set various alarms, and then creep around the room without tripping them," Theo replied, mouth set into a lazy line as he regarded his best friend with raised eyebrows. Draco immediately coloured, staring at him a little.

"I did _not_."

"You sort of did.'

"I di-"

"Are you actually arguing with me when the proof just went off?" Theo smirked wryly, nudging Draco with one shoulder. "You know that's not going to work."

"I refuse to believe that. It's slander. I ought to take you to the Wizengamot for defamation of character," Draco replied, rolling over to drape one lazy arm over Theo's waist. The potion was finally kicking in, making the hangover a little more bearable. That didn't mean the blond wanted to get out of bed, though.

"Oh, like they'd believe anything that comes out of your mouth at this point."

"Excuse you."

"Seriously, Draco," Theo laughed. "They wouldn't take either of us seriously if we were to go in there for ' _defamation of character_ '. They'd laugh us straight out of the room without even hearing the case."

Draco sniffed, looking unhappy for a moment before sighing and burying his nose against Theo's neck, far too content to just cuddle than he ought to have been. "I hate it when you're right."

"Yeah, that's only because it's so much more often than when you're right."

"Oh, sod _off_."


End file.
